1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage structures, and more particularly to erectable storage assemblies comprising interlocking common structural units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children and adolescents often engage in collecting toys that are either miniature replicas of real articles or small fanciful articles that are part of a set. In each instance there is some desire to maintain the collection in an orderly arrangement, and various storage boxes and carrying cases have been devised to encourage such orderly habits.
While suitable for the purposes intended these prior art carrying cases include few structural interconnections that, in themselves, serve to entertain and exercise a young mind. Simply, the typical storage container often includes no more than a box provided with a cover and some kind of fastening means for its engagement. While there has been some attention to the ornamentation and coloring of these containers, their limited configuration has been quickly relegated to boredom and the container has not had the desired effect. Simply, these containers have not been effective as tools for inviting children to orderly habits.
The complement of toys now vended to the public includes various erector sets, interlocking blocks or other assembly pieces that can be engaged into differing structures. These have been particularly successful, encouraging all sorts of imaginative endeavors with only few, geometrically defined components. A simple, repetitive, structural component has therefore served well both to entertain a child and to develop its manipulative and logical faculties.
In the past, various structural combinations have been devised which, in one way or another, enable construction of storage enclosures. Examples of such combinations can be found in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,647 to Bishoff et al; 4,576,300 to Kedzior; 4,867,327 to Roland, and others. While suitable for the purposes intended, each of the foregoing examples addresses substantial structural concerns, like impact resistance or weight considerations, or other, similar questions, but not the educational or habituating aspects that are to be instilled in children. A structural arrangement that is entertaining to a child, substantially error proof in its assembly and also encouraging in orderly habits is therefore extensively desired, particularly if the same structural arrangement also provides an aesthetic and orderly storage array for toys. It is one such structural arrangement that is disclosed herein.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a set of interlocking components that are unambiguous in their engagement and which, when engaged, form a storage structure for toys.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a set of interlocking structures keyed to interlock into a shelving assembly for miniature toys.
Yet further objects of the invention are to provide a set of interlocking pieces that require some entertaining focus in their assembly while also serving as an organizing structure once combined.
Briefly, these and other objects are accomplished within the present invention by way of two interlocking elements each keyed at the interface with the other for one particular engagement. Preferably one of the elements is in the form of a rectangular platform provided with vertical edge strips along three sides thereof, spaced to confine a miniature container in which a miniature toy is stored. A first set of horizontal engagement posts, separated by a first dimension, extend from one longitudinal edge of the platform in an outward direction. A similar second set of engagement posts, spaced by a second dimension that is different from the first, extend from the opposite platform edge.
The second element is also formed as a rectangular structure with enlargements at each corner. Each of the enlargements is pierced transversely by a first and second cavity conformed to receive the respective ones of the engagement posts. Moreover, each of the enlargements is dimensional in width to the projecting dimension of the engagement posts and if a set of posts is inserted into the piercing cavity from one side, no cavity dimension is left at the other side for receipt of a post from the opposite direction. In this manner, the geometric alignment selection of the first element relative to the second element directs the remaining assembly sequence.
Once the engagement direction between the elements is established the remaining sequence is essentially self-directing. The rows of interlocked first and second elements can then be stacked on top of each other to form a storage structure and to facilitate this stacking the enlargements each include vertical mortise-tenon engagements.
It will be appreciated that the foregoing structural arrangement requires some concentrated focus and logical consideration in the course of its assembly. The task, itself, is therefore compelling to a child. Once assembled, the confining edges of each platform invite further fitting of the miniature toys and even articles like miniature cars. Thus the invention provides for an interest compelling assembly and thereafter the interest compelling use thereof. What results in the end is neatness.